Spacecraft include a plethora of equipment, such as electronic equipment, that generates heat. This heat must be dissipated, and because space is essentially void of air, the heat must be radiated to outer space. Spacecraft, such as satellites, typically include radiator panels that draw the heat from electronics and other equipment to an outer surface of the spacecraft. Thermal expansion and contraction of a radiator panel may affect the precision of a spacecraft's communication equipment's pointing to Earth and/or to another spacecraft or other object in outer space. For some spacecraft, the precise pointing of communication equipment is critical to its function. Historically, radiator panels have been constructed of materials that have similar coefficients of thermal expansion (CTE) so as to minimize distortions of the radiator panels due to thermal imbalance and thus to minimize the effect on the pointing of communication equipment. Additionally, radiator panels historically have been used as a ground, or power return, for electronic equipment, including communication equipment, that is supported by radiator panels. Accordingly, radiator panels historically have been constructed with aluminum honeycomb cores sandwiched between aluminum face-sheets and with aluminum heat pipes extending through the cores.